


Getting Warmer

by Viridian5



Category: due South
Genre: Captivity, Humor, M/M, Teasing, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-12
Updated: 2001-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting trapped in a closet inspires lust and deep thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this setup to frame the toad dream that became "[Nonsense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4480)." The closet bit became so utterly different that I had to disconnect them. I've given up on explaining my brain to other people, okay?
> 
> This story wouldn't be what it is without read-through and helpful input from LaT and realitycek.

Something had changed. Had he just regained consciousness? Ben felt something warm press against his neck. It hadn't been unpleasant, just unexpected. He couldn't see the source.

"Fraser. Fraser. Fraser. Fraser!" Yet Ray seemed to be speaking unusually softly.

Why was it so dark? Ben's head felt thick and woolen. "For God's sake, Ray, I'm right here." It appalled him to hear how snappish his voice sounded.

"Wow, you're pissy. I wasn't that pissy last time _I_ got hit over the head. Which was about the same time today you did, actually."

"What?"

"What what?" Ray asked.

"You said that I'd hit my head." Ben felt that warmth against his neck again.

"Yeah. Wake up, Fraser. C'mon, buddy, wake up."

The darkness stayed, bringing a bit of panic with it. Something pressed against him....

"Ben! C'mon here. 'Sokay. Well, not really, but we're not in any immediate danger."

Ben realized that he heard and felt Ray's voice across his neck. "Ray?" The dark and Ray's own whispering made Ben keep his voice low as well.

"Yeah. They hit you hard, and I got worried when you didn't wake up. I've been nudging you with my nose trying to get ya back to consciousness."

"Ray, that isn't appropriate."

"You had a different tune last night. Besides, the perps aren't outside, so they can't hear me getting all inappropriate with you. I can try to get us loose and talk at the same time."

This had to be real.

Ben's headache and Ray's surfeit of friskiness stopped him from playing on Ray's use of the word "loose." "Is there a reason why you couldn't simply use your hands to wake me?"

"You didn't have any complaints--"

"Ray."

Ray was a darker zigzag shape in the dark. Ben happily inhaled the citrus scent in Ray's hair as it provided a more than welcome distraction from the other smells of dust and acrid chemicals that surrounded them.

"They're tied behind my back, just like yours are. The perps tied my ankles together too, which is why I'm hopping around like a frog, though I don't think they did yers since I didn't feel any rope around yers while I was groping around. They took my boot gun and cell phone, the bastards, and I'm gonna track 'em down and kick the crap out of them for it. I might still have my switchblade, but I can't exactly reach into my pocket and tell. Think we're in some janitor's closet from the sanitizer smell in here." Ray's hair brushed Ben's jaw. "We're lucky they didn't kill us. Maybe they just didn't want a cop killing on their rap."

"So they attacked me from behind and knocked me out. How did they get you?"

"Uhm. They walloped me too actually. Blindsided me. I'm a big ball of shame."

"They must not have hit you very hard."

"Is that some kind of crack?"

"No, merely an observation that you regained consciousness before I did."

"Sometimes that Polack hardheadedness comes in real handy." Ray nuzzled Ben's neck with his nose. At least Ben thought it was his nose. "Good thing they didn't know that your head is at least as thick as mine, if not thicker."

Ben sighed. "You seem to be enjoying this."

"You're always telling me I should ac-cent-uate the positive. Do you have anything in yer utility belt that we can use to cut ourselves free? Ya do, right? I think I can manage to reach yer belt if I work it right."

"Yes. I'll direct you. If you back up to me, you may be able to get it. Do not say a word about last night."

"I'm too predictable. Okay." Ray backed away a bit.

Ben figured out where Ray was by the sound of his jeans brushing together at the ankles as he moved. "To the left. Left. My other left."

"Oh, gotcha. Am I warm?"

Oh yes. "Getting there."

Ray slowly backed up while trying to reach Ben's belt but fell into Ben's lap anyway. His squirming would be enjoyable most other times but-- Ben almost jumped to his feet, with only Ray's weight stopping him.

"Oooh, that's a useful tool, just not right now," Ray said.

Ben tried to ignore the hand gripping him. "You're definitely enjoying this entirely too much."

Ray chuckled. "I know you'll get me for it later."

"If there is a later."

"Has to be one. I'm kinda looking forward to the punishment." Ray moved his tied hands up to Ben's Sam Browne, grunting a little at what had to be an uncomfortable contortion of his arms. "Am I warm?"

"Very warm. Warmer. I must say that you seem to be maneuvering very well in the darkness."

"Well, it's the whole eyesight thing. Whoa! Sorry."

"You are not."

"Yeah, you're right. But I can manhandle you later, on purpose."

"I've long suspected that your sight is worse than you let on. I tried on your glasses once."

"That's kinda cute."

"You're constantly stealing my hat."

"Not my fault. It's Mountie magic or something. And I haven't found the Stetson in here. I think those bastards took it."

"Then they shall pay."

"I bet wearing my glasses put a stabbing pain through yer head."

"I'm afraid you're correct."

"'Afraid' I'm correct? That's not a nice thing to say."

"You know what I meant. In any case, sometimes I wonder if you should be allowed to drive without them."

"I see fine enough. Besides, I could be blind and be less dangerous behind the wheel than you are with 20/20 eyesight. That 20/20 isn't doing you much good now, is it?"

"Someone's approaching the door." With sight nearly useless, Ben had concentrated on his other senses, making his hearing much more acute, and he'd noticed a soft footfall coming closer.

"Really." Ray didn't move any differently than he had a moment before, but now he somehow gave off the impression that he vibrated. Ben knew that Ray was smiling.

Long, clever fingers grabbed and unsheathed the knife on Ben's Sam Browne with a minimum of fuss and no more flirtatious teasing. Ray moved away, and Ben could hear the subtlest sawing noises. As much as he wanted to warn his partner to be careful, he didn't, knowing that Ray knew well how often Ben honed the blade. Ray's exuberance sometimes led to clumsiness, but not now, not when he was focused intent itself, anticipating his moment to strike.

Times like this brought home to Ben the sure knowledge that Ray was a wild creature who deigned to be with him, much as Diefenbaker did. Both had good, giving natures, but they each had a feral, more dangerous side as well.

Of course, Ray's shows of feral behavior had more--and more enjoyable--applications than Dief's.

"Lean forward," Ray whispered. Almost as soon as Ben did so, he felt a warm presence at his back and the ropes at his wrists giving way under the keen edge of his knife. He also realized that he was hard. Ray's breath stirring the fine hairs at the nape of his neck might have something to do with that, but he suspected that he also reacted to the weird intimacy here and the way their situation forced them to be tactile.

It couldn't possibly have anything to do with being bound.

Soon his hands and feet were free. Ray moved away again and made small shifting noises that suggested he'd picked up something to throw. They both waited for the footfalls to stop and for the door to open.

When the door opened, Ben recognized one of the criminals they'd tracked here. Wearing his Stetson. Ray must have remembered him too, because he flung a full plastic bottle at the man and hit him directly in the face, knocking the malfeasant out and to the floor. The glasses made such a big difference to Ray's aim. Ray sprinted out the door and crouched next to the downed criminal, then motioned that it was safe and handed the Stetson over.

"You want me to pound his head into the floor for the crime of stealing yer hat?"

Ben straightened the brim and settled it on his head. "That won't be necessary." He had to ignore how sleek Ray looked while leaning over the man rummaging for their gear.

"He doesn't have my guns or phone, but he has his own gun and phone. Thank God for the cellular revolution. I can use his to call for backup once we scope the scene out."

"Ray."

"What? If he has a problem, he can send me the bill when he's in prison. Besides, he stole yer hat."

"True."

"You're kinda Mountie punchy, super proper. What's up with--" Ray smirked. "Ohhh, gotcha. We can wrap this up extra fast then. Thorough and correct and all, but as fast as possible."

It bothered Ben so much to be so quickly seen through that he felt the need to tease Ray a bit. "We always try to process such things as quickly and thoroughly as possible." It wasn't his fault that he usually tried to get his mind off his desire to pin Ray to a wall by strengthening what Ray called his "Mountie mask."

"Yeah, we do, but now we have more motivation."

"I don't know about you, Ray, but I always have motivation to--"

Ray put his hands over his ears. "La la la la."

"Understood, Ray. Ceasing."

They dragged the unconscious miscreant into the closet, then went in search of the others.

  


* * *

The rest of the arrest went by the book. They found the men, called for backup, and did not engage themselves. The police swooped in and handily captured the criminals with little fuss. Ben would have appreciated some action to distract himself from thoughts of the action he wanted to take with Ray. Later, waiting for the doctors to check them for concussion had been excruciating.

Ray had been livid when Lieutenant Welsh demanded that one of the other detectives drive them home, but he seemed to be draining off his anger by teasing Ben out of his mind. One long-fingered hand stroked slowly up and down Ray's thigh, and Ray's lips surely couldn't be so dry that he needed to lick them so often. Even cleaning the smudges from his glasses became an erotic tease, with the lenses getting the slow, thorough, stroking attention Ben wanted for himself. Ray occasionally slid a saucy sideways glance at Ben to make sure he had his full attention.

While Ben could not touch him. Not in public, and certainly not with Detective Huey sitting in the front seat. Yet his reticence extended even beyond that.

Ray could be so open about what he wanted and just reach for it. It had never been that way for Ben, at least not in matters of the heart.

Ben actually missed the intimacy he'd felt while tied up in that janitor's closet, unable to go anywhere or do anything against Ray's wishes, leaving him in a situation where he had no option but to let it happen and enjoy it. It had been freeing, especially since he knew he could trust his partner.

Physical freedom had brought a return of his necessary iron control. Now Ben could only watch Ray and burn with the need to touch and taste him.

At least the torment would end soon. Detective Huey parked the GTO near Ray's apartment and looked back at them. "The doctors want you two to wake up once an hour tonight. You sure you don't want anyone to stay?" Huey smirked.

"We can do for ourselves," Ben said.

"You'll be waking each other up? That doesn't sound right. Are you sure you don't want someone to stay?" Huey knew about their relationship and couldn't seem to resist the urge to needle them about it.

"I assure you that we'll be fine."

"Hey, isn't that Dewey over there calling you?" Ray asked.

Huey stepped out of the car and handed the keys to Ray. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That would cut out a lot," Ray muttered.

As they walked to Ray's apartment, Ben tried to distract himself with thoughts of the proper way to fill out the many expense forms the consulate posted. His contemplation of filing form #17563-B in triplicate ceased once Ray had the door open. He had Ray pinned against the wall and the door closed behind them so quickly that it surprised even himself.

They kissed hungrily, rubbing and sliding against one another, hands tangling in the effort to strip clothing away. Ray wore so damned many layers.... Ray snorted at the sudden loud rip. "Damn, another T-shirt lost. How about we undress ourselves first? Be faster."

As much as Ben loved to undress Ray, he knew their usual system for what Ray called need-it-now sex worked better. Lust might make his fingers thick and clumsy with fastenings, but he could still remove his uniform far faster than Ray could. Besides, Ray often made comments about Ben's posterior while he was bent over untying his boots, always a worthwhile thing.

Ben took advantage of his time kneeling on the floor to reach into the basket nearby that they hid condoms and a tube of lubricant in. Proper preparation, since they often didn't manage to get very far into the apartment.

Ray finished stripping first and leaned against the wall to display himself. "Motivation," he said as his hand skimmed down his side. Ray was already fully erect and slick, tempting beyond measure. He closed his fist hard around the base of his dick. "Don't want this party over before it starts. Damn, even watching you strip gets me off."

Ben slicked up the fingers of his right hand, smiling at how intently Ray watched, then pounced, tonguing the head of Ray's dick, as his hand started to stroke its way back. Ray bucked, and his grip started to loosen. So Ben replaced Ray's hand with his own. "Punishment, Ray."

Ben had to be in control again, even if so much of him didn't want to. He simply had to be. Ray had so much power over him that he had to assert his own.

Ray groaned and twitched as Ben lavished extended licks along the vein on the underside of his dick. He tried to move forward to lodge himself in Ben's mouth and get Ben's fingers where he wanted them, but he was pinned too well. "Trying to kill me?" he panted.

This tortured Ben at least as much, made him ache, heavy with desire, but he thought it to be worth it. His mind returned to the expense forms to stop the sight of Ray lolling wantonly against him from triggering him too early. "I haven't even started yet," Ben said, letting the vibration of his words further tease the hot, tender flesh he feasted on.

"I want you to fuck me," Ray gasped. "I want you in me so deep that I can feel yer heartbeat. I want you to fuck me into the wall."

Inside, Ray was a poet.

Ben knew that Ray had made the offer to stop the slow torture, but the images were too compelling to resist. Ben spun Ray around to face the wall. "Oh, _yeah_," Ray said as Ben's finger easily slid into him. It seemed that Ray was more than ready. "_Now_. Want it now."

Ben rolled the condom on, then thrust up into Ray in a slow, smooth motion. Ray pushed back to bring him in deeper. Ben tasted the salt of sweat and something chemical on the skin at the back of Ray's neck, smelled the sting of cleaning products. He'd have to fix that later. For now he remained still except for the hand that slid over Ray's ribs and down... stopping over Ray's navel. "Am I warm?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to get you for that." Ray corkscrewed himself down and squeezed hard, making Ben gasp and thrust despite himself.

Time to get serious, then.

Ben rocked and thrust, glorying in the feel of Ray's slick skin sliding against his body and in the circle of his fist, as Ray braced them against the wall and moved with him, keeping the rhythm. Ray had mentioned muscle and torque once while discussing boxing but it applied to this as well, sex with Ray always being an exercise in strength and grace.

And endurance. Ben reached the end of his and came, his hand tightening and releasing and tightening on Ray's dick, setting him off as well, Ray shouting "Fraser!" as he still tended to do in extremities of emotion. Ben sagged against Ray's back and kissed his shoulder blades, quite contented, especially since Ray smelled more like himself now.

Ray leaned back and sighed happily, brushing his hair against the side of Ben's face. "You do realize that we're gonna have to keep one another up. All. Night."

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a hardship."

"Hey, you wanna play 'tied-up Mountie and cop trapped in a closet'? I know I can find some bandannas lying around. You could even take advantage of the time to teach me some knots. Since you won't be able to do much else once I have you where I want you."

Did Ray know and understand? "And what would you do once you had me like that?"

"Well, have you, for one thing. And nurse you back to health and play with you and love you and feed you and hug you and call you 'George.' Ya think that'll keep us awake and out of the dreaded concussion sleep zone?"

Perhaps he did. "I think that would do the trick. Though I object to being called 'George.'"

"If you're tied up, how are ya gonna stop me?"

Ben smiled, nipped Ray's ear, and made a growling sound in answer.

Ray smirked and nipped Ben back. "Yeah, yeah. Good thing for you I don't want to gag you. And good thing Dief's taking that vacation time at the consulate, because he'd probably say you weren't growling right. Or maybe that you were talking nonsense. Uh, why does the dog need a vacation again?"

"He says he's never had one, which is correct, though I fail to see why he needs one."

"Uhm, okay. And no 'George' for you. You got my word on that."

"I trust you, Ray." Ben didn't entirely trust himself, but he was working on being worthy of his own trust.

And Ray helped, without Ben even having to say a word.

 

### End


End file.
